


THE SKY IS OUR POINT OF VIEW

by taexual



Series: GOT7 by taexual [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Got7 scenarios, got7 imagines, got7 reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taexual/pseuds/taexual
Summary: [fem!reader]mark has been planning this valentine’s day for months now. it’s finally here and he has to admit, he’s nervous. until he sees you. as soon as your eyes meet, everything in his life falls into place and he knows tonight will be a night to remember.





	THE SKY IS OUR POINT OF VIEW

Mark didn’t tell you much about his plans for today. He just told you to be ready by seven o'clock and left you to wonder what he had planned for the day.

In the few weeks leading up to Valentine’s Day, you noticed that Mark seemed on edge. More often than not, you’d catch him yelling at someone on the phone. Furthermore, he started to pace and mumble to himself, which was creepy at best, and a sign of illness at worst. You tried to talk to him, of course, but you weren’t successful. Mark insisted nothing was wrong with him and then changed the topic.

Needless to say, by the time Valentine’s Day finally came, you were anxious and worried about your boyfriend much more than you were excited for whatever he had planned for tonight. And yet, as 7 pm rolled in, you were already dressed and waiting for Mark. He had left you alone in your shared house for the whole day, so you had plenty of time to find an outfit and choose a hairstyle.

And yet, all day you kept worrying that Mark would be different from his usual self today too, but, surprisingly, after you opened the door, you saw your boyfriend’s smiling eyes hiding behind a bouquet of red roses. A bouquet _so_ big, he needed two hands to hold it and it still looked like he was struggling. There were at least fifty flowers in the bouquet and you had no idea where you’d have to put it.

“Mark—” you started to say, completely losing your train of thought when you saw him.

He extended the flowers, revealing his wide smile that somehow eased your nerves right away. “I’ll bring this in, it’s pretty heavy.”

He walked past you into your house and turned around to face you once he was inside. You still haven’t said anything, the shock still not wearing off.

“Why did you—?” you started to say, waving around the bouquet of flowers in his hands instead because you didn’t know how to finish your question.

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” Mark said. “Also, our fourth anniversary is coming up in a few months, so it’s a _special_ Valentine’s Day.”

You sighed, not resisting a small smile. “You didn’t have to. I don’t even know where to put it, and, oh God, you said it’s heavy. How many are there?”

“One hundred and one,” Mark said, smiling proudly. “They smell really nice, too.”

You leaned into the bouquet in his arms, smelling the roses and instantly feeling the way your smile widened. “This reminds me of—”

“—of Paris,” he finished for you. “I was hoping you’d say that. I actually wanted to take you there again but… things happened. We’ll stay in Seoul tonight. Hopefully, we’ll create our own city of love here.”

“Every city is a city of love if we’re together,” you told him. “And you’ve already done enough. Look how many flowers there are!”

“You deserve this and so much more than that.”

Your heart was beating out of your chest as you looked up at him, noticing the undeniable sincerity in his eyes. You wanted to kiss him but the bouquet he was holding was in the way.

“Let’s go to the bathroom,” you said. “We’ll put them in the tub since I don’t have enough vases to put the flowers in.”

Mark laughed. “Next time I’m buying you flowers, I’ll make sure vases are included.”

Somehow, despite being together for almost four years now, you still smiled whenever Mark mentioned a next time. As if you were on your first date, anxiously awaiting the next one.

You poured some water into the bathtub and gestured for Mark to put the bouquet of flowers into it so the roses wouldn’t die while you tried to figure out what to do with them.

Now that his hands were finally free, he opened them, inviting you for a hug. You smiled at this, wrapping your arms around him and feeling his hands find their way around your waist.

“You smell nice,” he whispered as you hugged.

“You too,” you replied. “Like the roses.”

He laughed, pulling away from you slightly, so he could look you into your eyes before finally pressing his lips to yours in a kiss that was so long overdue. As Mark’s cologne intertwined with the smell of roses and the feeling of his lips on yours overcame your senses, you felt yourself melt into his embrace, feeling so incredibly glad that the real Mark was back. _Finally_ , he seemed like himself again.

* * *

 

Shortly thereafter, you and Mark were in his car, driving to an unknown destination – you kept asking him where you were going but Mark just smiled mysteriously and stayed quiet – while a cliché love song played on the radio. It seemed to fit the mood though, so you didn’t mind.

“I don’t understand this secrecy of yours,” you said. “At least, give me a hint.”

“There’s no fun in hints,” Mark replied, still smirking.

“There’s no fun in being clueless, either,” you said, crossing your arms over the seatbelt. “Come on, Mark. One hint.”

Sighing, Mark glanced at you and then looked back at the road. “Fine. We’re going to a place whose name begins with the letter ‘N.’”

“‘N,’” you repeated, thinking. “Noryangjin? Are you taking me to a fish market, Mark? At seven o’clock in the evening?”

Mark laughed at this. “No. Why would I take you to a fish market at _any_ time of day?”

“What’s wrong with fish markets?” you wondered. “Sounds like a romantic place if you ask me.”

“Yeah? Should I have gotten you one hundred and one _fish_ , then?” he asked and watched you scrunch your nose just at the thought of how awful such a gift would smell. He laughed at this. “I thought so. It’s not Noryangjin.”

“Okay,” you said, watching the city lights pass as the two of you drove down the road. “What else is there that begins with ‘N’? Are you sure it’s in Seoul?”

“I’m sure,” Mark confirmed, noticing the first few snowflakes – illuminated by his headlights – fall onto the hood of his car. “Look, it’s snowing.”

You glanced out of the window, surprised to see snowflakes fall all around the car. It hasn’t snowed in a month. You were certain spring was already coming but the current precipitation proved you wrong.

“I can’t believe it,” you said, watching the pale snowflakes dance outside of the car window. Even though you were inside of a warm car, the sight of snow still made pleasant goosebumps rise on your skin. “It was so warm yesterday. And the weather forecast didn’t say it was going to snow. How unusual. Today must be a special day.”

Mark smiled as he listened to you say this. “Yeah. It must be.”

“So,” you said, returning your attention to the inside of the car again. “‘N,’ huh?”

Mark laughed distractedly. He clearly had a harder time pulling away from his thoughts and returning to reality than you did.

“We’re almost there,” he said, making you glance outside your side window again. 

It was mostly dark and aside from the snow slowly forming on the ground, you couldn’t see much. The lights of the Seoul Tower were blinking in the distance and a few houses appeared every now and then, but that didn’t help you understand where Mark was taking you.

“I seriously have no—” you stopped yourself as your eyes caught the Seoul Tower again. “Namsan.”

“Finally,” Mark said. “Took you long enough.”

“We’re going to the Tower?” you asked, still watching the only sightseeing spot in Seoul you’ve never visited in all of the time that you’ve lived here. “I’ve never been there.”

“I know,” Mark said, smiling and slowing down to take a turn towards the Namsan Mountain, and consequently, towards the Seoul Tower, standing tall and proud atop the mountain.

“I’m not a very big fan of heights,” you said, watching more lights come into view as Mark started to drive past the Seoul Tower Park.

“That’s okay, I’ll keep you safe,” he said, probably understanding how useless this promise would be if you were to really stand at the edge of a precipice. And yet you smiled as he said this because even if his words _were_ useless, you were sure he’d still do everything in his power to keep you safe.

* * *

 

Once Mark parked the car (and sent a quick text to someone, all while hoping you wouldn’t notice), he took your hand and pulled you away from the entrance to the Tower, ignoring the snow that fell all around you.

“Where—” you started to say but quickly noticed the red and pink locks hung all around the rails surrounding the observation deck.

“Love locks,” Mark said, pulling a red, heart-shaped lock from the pocket of his leather jacket. “We’re going to put ours here, too.”

You almost laughed at the cheesiness of this and remembered the love-lock bridge in Paris, the one you and Mark got to witness but didn’t dare to put your own padlock on it back then.

“They don’t let you put locks on bridges in Paris anymore,” you said, reaching out to take the heart-shaped lock from him.

“I know,” Mark said. “Which is why we’re putting ours here.”

You looked down at the padlock, noticing golden letters on it. There was your name -- with Mark's right next to it -- written there, today's date -- _180214_ \-- glistening right underneath.

Smiling, you brushed your fingers over the letters, blinking in surprise when you realized he didn’t just get someone to write on the lock. Mark got someone to _engrave_ it.

You raised your eyes, not asking any questions yet, but knowing that Mark understood you without words.

“Ink washes off easily,” he explained. “Our love doesn’t.”

Four years of listening to him drop lines that made you want to blush feverishly and scream in joy, and you still weren’t used to it. Trying to conceal your wide smile, you looked down at the padlock again.

“Why does it say today’s date, though?” you asked as Mark took the padlock from you and walked towards the railing, trying to find an empty place to put the padlock on.

“It’s a special day,” Mark said. “It’s snowing.”

You laughed. “So it’s because it’s snowing?”

“More or less, yeah.”

You waited until he locked the padlock on the tiny empty spot on the railing of the observation deck and then turned to you with a wide smile.

“There,” he said, getting the key of the lock out of his pocket. “We’re supposed to throw this away.”

“We’re supposed to throw it into the river,” you corrected him. “But since there’s no river—”

“I’ll just throw it down the mountain,” Mark said, turning around to face the view of the city.

“Are you allowed to do that?” you asked, walking closer to the railing of the observation deck and watching as Mark shook his hand a few times before tossing the key of the lock down the mountain. Both of you watched it fall before it disappeared from your fields of vision, getting lost between the leafless trees and the falling snow.

“Probably not,” he said after. “But it’s our love on the line here. If I go to jail for that, so be it.”

You laughed at this. “Valentine’s Day really brings out the romantic in you.”

“It’s you. Not the Valentine’s Day.”

You reached for his hand, taking it in yours and immediately feeling warmer although the falling snow made it hard for you to see each other.

“Should we go in?” Mark asked and watched you nod, pulling you closer to place a quick kiss on your lips before he guided you towards the entrance of the Tower.

As soon as the two of you entered, you saw a hostess – who was extremely out of place in a lobby full of tourists; you guessed she came here because Mark had warned her you’d be coming beforehand – approach you with a wide smile on her face.

“Good evening,” she said. “The restaurant is ready for you. Press the button with ‘7F’ on the elevator once you’re all set.”

Both of you smiled and thanked her and Mark lead you towards the elevator, all while you kept thinking how weird that sentence – “the restaurant is ready” – had sounded. It was a nice gesture, but did the _entire_ restaurant really have to prepare when two people came to have dinner?

You and Mark took the elevator to the top floor of the tower and, as soon as you exited it, another hostess greeted you.

“Let me walk you to your table,” she said, smiling the same way the hostess in the lobby had smiled. “May I take your coats?”

Mark took his jacket off and helped you take your coat off before handing it to the hostess and pulling your chair for you so you could sit at the table. You were too mesmerized by the view all around you to thank him for this gentlemanly gesture. Big, panoramic windows surrounded the restaurant and only when you stopped watching the city lights outside, did you realize that your table was the _only_ table in the restaurant.

“Is…” you started but then realized you were too confused to form a coherent sentence. “The table... only one. How come?”

“I wanted to be with you,” Mark said. “And I mean that literally. I didn’t want anyone else – other than the staff, of course – to bother or interrupt us.”

“You booked the whole _restaurant?”_ you asked, feeling your eyes widen.

Mark shrugged his shoulders. “It’s a special day.”

“Yeah,” you said, a weird feeling in your stomach. “A special day, indeed.”

Before any of you could say anything else, a waiter approached your table, a bottle in his hands and a pleasant smile on his face.

“Our finest Cristal Rosé,” the waiter said and you smiled as if you had any knowledge of champagne at all.

He poured the beverage into your glass first, and while you watched the glittering liquid, thinking how much the golden bubbles reminded you of the stars in the night sky outside of the restaurant, the waiter poured some of the champagne for Mark, too.

As soon as he did, he bowed quickly, and walked away, leaving you and Mark in the presence of the empty restaurant and the vista of Seoul – framed by the dance of the snowflakes – outside the windows.

“To us,” Mark said – like he always did whenever the two of you drank champagne – and raised his glass.

Smiling, you raised your glass, too, clinking it against his before moving it to your lips to taste the champagne. Just like you expected, your taste buds buzzed with electricity as soon as the expensive liquid reached your mouth. The drink was divine.

“This is very good,” you said, placing the glass back down on the table. “It must have cost you a fortune, Mark. Not to mention booking the restaurant. You didn’t have to do any of that.”

“I know. And that’s why I wanted to do that,” he said. “I want what’s best for you. You deserve that.”

He had reached out to place his hand on top of yours on the table and the two of you watched each other for a moment, not saying anything and instead exchanging voiceless love confessions that stayed sincere through all the years that the two of you were together. You never thought it’d be possible to love someone this much and for this long but Mark was living proof that soulmates existed.

“When I’m looking at you like that…” you started slowly, “and I can see the city lights reflected in your eyes… it feels like we’re in the sky.”

“We are,” Mark said. “We always are.”

You smiled. “They say sky’s the limit.”

“Not to us.”

Both of you looked at each other again. You were counting the stars in Mark’s eyes and attempting to figure out the reason behind his somewhat timid smiles and the nervous twitches in his muscles. He was still worried but he seemed much more relaxed now. Perhaps tonight would be the night he’d open up about what’s been bothering him all this time. With this thought in your mind, you turned your hand so you could squeeze his reassuringly and watched Mark’s smile widen.

The waiter returned then, interrupting your quiet moment by placing plates of entrées in front of you and Mark. He said the name of the food on the plate but you wouldn’t have been able to pronounce it even if they'd held a gun to your temple. You haven’t mastered French quite yet.

“We had this same dish in Paris,” Mark reminded you as he tried a bite of the food on his plate. “It tastes just as good here in my opinion.”

“Did we really try it there?” you asked, trying the food, too. The wonderful taste immediately brought back the memories. “Oh, okay, now I remember.”

Mark smiled. “That trip was one of the best trips of my life.”

You smiled instantly. “I can say the same.”

“And people kept telling us that going to Paris after dating for three months was stupid,” Mark said, recalling the memory with a nostalgic glint in his eye.

“What do they know?” you said. “We ended up creating some memories there that I’ll never forget.”

“Which one is your favourite?” Mark asked. “Aside from the Eiffel Tower, of course. I can still hear your squeals when you saw it that first night we were there.”

You laughed. “Yeah, I’d say seeing the Eiffel Tower with you was one of the best moments of my life. But… do you remember that cat?”

“Bébé?” Mark said, already smiling. “Of course I remember it. It almost scratched my eyes out!”

“Oh, please, it was the softest animal I’ve ever seen,” you disagreed. “Remember how it found us even when we rented a different apartment all the way across the city? That’s real love.”

Mark laughed at this. “He scratched and hissed at me whenever you weren’t looking. Maybe he loved you but he couldn’t stand the sight of me.”

“Is Bébé the reason why you didn’t want to adopt any cats?” you asked.

“Maybe he’s not the reason but he sure greatly influenced my decision to stick with dogs,” Mark said, making you laugh and shake your head. “Baby, that cat tried to kill me. I would have died in Paris because of a cat!”

You were laughing even louder now. “I don’t think a cat could take you down.”

“It probably could. I’m not a violent person,” Mark shrugged his shoulders. “I couldn’t hurt him because I knew how much you loved him. So, in the end, it’d be my love for you that killed me… via the cat.”

You laughed again. “Is your love for me really fatal?”

“No,” Mark said, suddenly serious. “This love is the best thing that happened to me.”

You felt yourself smile. “You said the same thing to me when we were at the top of the Eiffel Tower all those years ago.”

“I know,” Mark nodded. “I meant it then and I mean it now.”

* * *

 

Food kept coming the whole night as you and Mark reminisced about the years you’ve spent together. You laughed so hard your stomach started to hurt even before you were too full – but far too enamored by the delicious smells of the food on the table – to move.

“I can’t even breathe anymore,” you said, leaning back in your chair. “Remember that one night we overdosed on pizza? I mean, we ate like three boxes, I thought I’d never eat again. I feel worse than that now.”

Mark laughed. “Come on, we ate three pizzas in one sitting. We can handle this.”

“Don’t act all tough,” you said. “I can see that you’re struggling from the way you’re wheezing after every word.”

He laughed again. “Okay, but I’m not giving up.”

“I didn’t say I was giving up either,” you replied, as the waiter collected the plates of food on the table and promised to bring the desserts in just a minute. “I’m just preparing myself for that dessert.”

Mark straightened in his chair suddenly.

“A sudden burst of energy?” you asked as you watched him fix his tie. “Jealous.”

He laughed, sounding a bit more nervous than before. “No, I’m just trying to… find a better sitting position.”

You chuckled, too full to laugh, and turned your head to look at the waiter approaching you with the most delicately decorated piece of chocolate cake you’ve ever seen in your life. You swore it looked better than wedding cakes in movies. That piece of cake on the platter in front of you was a piece of art, nothing less.

“My love,” Mark said, forcing you to remove your eyes from the dessert and look at him instead. “I need to talk to you about something.”

“Oh,” you said, realizing that you'd been right. He _was_ going to reveal to you why he was so weird lately. “Okay. About what?”

Your heart was beating as fast as Mark was breathing now, and he was basically hyperventilating. “About us.”

“Us?” you asked, raising your eyebrows. “What about us?”

“I love you,” Mark said and although you heard the sincerity in his voice, you were afraid for him to continue.

You knew he'd booked this entire restaurant at the top of the Seoul Tower to be alone with you and you knew he'd bought you a hundred and one roses. Not to mention, the padlock of love that you'd put on the railings of the observatory deck of the Tower. And yet you were still worried about his next words as if whatever he was going to say next could have turned all that had happened between the two of you tonight -- and all the nights preceding this one -- into a dream.

“I love you so much and I think that is exactly why I haven’t been myself these past few weeks,” Mark said. “I know you noticed. And I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you what was wrong.”

You nodded, unable to speak.

“I want to ask you something,” Mark said. “And I don’t want you to feel pressured to answer in any way other than the one you want to, okay? Remember that I’ll love you no matter what you say.”

“Okay,” you said quietly, wanting him to hurry up before you started to panic.

You watched Mark stand up from his chair and get something out of the pocket of his black suit jacket that he’d worn over a white dress shirt. You couldn’t see what he got out because as soon as he did, he was falling on his knees in front of you.

No.

On _one_ knee.

With your heart in your throat, you watched Mark open a square velvet box and reveal a diamond ring that seemed to swallow the shining of the city lights behind the windows all around you and steal the magic of the snow falling outside all by emitting a light of its own.

Raising your eyes to meet Mark’s, you heard him whisper slowly, “Will you grant my wish to love you forever?”

Instinctively raising your hands to cover your mouth in shock, you felt tears sting your eyes.

This was why he was nervous. This was why he was so on edge.

Slowly falling out of your chair until you were on your knees in front of him, you nodded, trying to find your voice. “Yes. _Yes._ Always.”

As Mark laughed in relief, getting the ring out of the box to put it on your fourth finger, you saw the indescribable happiness in his eyes and you knew that this wasn’t your happy ending. This was your happy _beginning._


End file.
